


Alpha Owl

by rarepairqueen



Series: Products of NaNo 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!Akaashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Where Bokuto's not a typical omega and Akaashi is a more polite alpha than most. Also Ft: Kuroo the wingman





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another case of 'people asked so I wrote' and boy was this an experience to write.  
> Just the idea of omega!Bokuto seemed so appealing to write :')

Bokuto didn't exactly fit most people's definition of an omega; where most would assume they were weak-willed, scrawny, meek and always needing an alpha by their side, Bokuto was exactly the opposite. The fact he had presented in his freshmen year and still didn't have a mate by his third was testament enough to his unique class. Most alphas that tried to court him were greeted with one of the most stubborn, energetic and nigh-impossible to conquer omegas they'd ever come across. Safe to say, Bokuto assumed he didn't _need_ an alpha.

He got through most of his heats with suppressants and his own fingers, he wasn't ashamed of his assignment but neither did he really enjoy it. His issue was that he supposedly 'had' to find a mate at some point. He had tried to let the alphas court him in his first year, but he quickly found they just wanted him for a quick fuck, for bragging rights, to just serve them through their ruts. He wasn't having any of that, he only want to be with someone who saw him as a person, as more than an omega. Unfortunately, they seemed to be in short supply for him.

So he carried on through his cycles, never taking a day off class and just battling through the hormones. He was a proud captain of the volleyball team and he wasn't about to let some stupid biological clock get in the way of practice. He had welcomed the new setter into the team with open arms, Akaashi was weary of him all through his first year but warmed up to Bokuto very quickly.

And then Bokuto found out that he was an alpha, a newly presented one, but still an alpha. It put a new spin on things, like Bokuto wasn't the conventional image of an omega, Akaashi wasn't that of an alpha. He was smaller than most, he didn't throw his weight around, he didn't even try to court any omega that he happened across in the hallway, he kept to himself unless spoken to during practice and only ever spoke up when he wanted to point out flaws in people's spiking forms.

It was rather baffling for Bokuto to say the least.

"So? Is it that bad he's not like the rest of them?" Komi asked when Bokuto bought it up one day, Akaashi had disappeared to the faculty office to schedule a practice match with Nekoma, giving the captain a few precious minutes to ask his team for their thoughts. "Like, he won't try to jump you?"

"But, he's still...y'know." Bokuto gestured wildly to the air as if any of the others had the faintest clue what he was talking about.

"So?"

"What if he...has his thing?"

Washio pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't like Akaashi was the _only_ alpha in the squad. "You mean his rut, right?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll be fine dude." Konoha sighed. "You've fought off bigger and more determined alphas."

"Like that Kuroo dude." Komi added.

"Kuroo didn't sleep with me!" Bokuto squawked. "He just said that to get that guy in the street to stop hassling me!"

"I still can't believe you went along with it though..." Washio uttered, chuckling slightly as Bokuto pouted angrily. "Still. I think Akaashi is more than aware of your...reputation with alphas."

Bokuto snorted, feeling like a laughing stock as he swiped a ball from the basket and bounced it a few times to try and calm his thoughts. Akaashi returned to a normal practice session, hardly missing a beat as he asked Bokuto if he wanted to practice his spikes for the rest of the club time. The captain ignored Komi and Konoha raising their eyebrows at him over Akaashi's shoulder and accepted the setter's offer.

It wasn't like he had a crush on his kouhai or anything.

 

* * *

 

 

It was around a week later when Bokuto felt it, the familiar itch that wouldn’t go away. The tell-tell signs of his heat started becoming obvious as the day wore on, he was usually good at predicting when it would arrive but the recent stress of helping organise the summer training camp had distracted him. He was late getting to the gym because he was rummaging through his bag for any of the suppressants he usually had on hand, fate was working against him it seemed as he had none.

This left him with two options; skip practice and go home ill - a perfectly reasonable option to anyone else but to him it sounded ludicrous - or go to practice and hope to hell that his heat doesn't kick in too quickly. He chose the second option, figuring that he had worked through his heat once before so he could do it again, nothing much had changed since that time.

Nothing except, the introduction of a new alpha, that is.

For the first few minutes, everything was normal. Bokuto didn't let it stop him charging around like normal and giving practice everything he had, he was pretty sure he could get through the entire session without anyone noticing. There was a strange scent in the air, he didn't recognise it as any of the others so he brushed it off at first.

And then he started missing spikes. Not because he was out of time, but because Akaashi seemed...distracted. He teased the second year a little, assuring him that it was okay to have off days. Washio raised an eyebrow at Bokuto, already guessing that it was the captain himself who was in heat but trying to disguise it.

"Oi Bo, did you forget we were coming today?" A familiar voice called from the gym door. Kuroo grinned as he sauntered in with the rest of his team. Bokuto had completely forgot about the practice match with their friendly rivals, it made him all the more determined to continue through his heat but willpower alone wouldn't be able to keep it away forever.

"Maybe." Bokuto shrugged, forgetting about Akaashi seeming troubled as he walked forward and shook Kuroo's hand. "Been busy organising that training camp."

Kuroo laughed, inhaling a little deeper than necessary before giving Bokuto a knowing look. "Ah, so _that's_ why."

Bokuto scoffed before raising en eyebrow. "And what? Is it gonna throw you off your game?"

"Hah, not likely." Kuroo responded, giving Bokuto a playful punch. "Let's get on with it though, Kenma's been more stubborn than usual about leaving Nekoma's gym."

Bokuto was quick to rally his team, though they all remembered that Nekoma were visiting so he didn't have that hard a task, the only issue was Akaashi still seeming somewhat out of it. Konoha pulled him aside and asked if he was feeling unwell, the setter shook his head but didn't offer any other explanation. With the lack of another setter, he was allowed to play in the practice match.

The rush of adrenaline surrounding a match against his best friend had lessened the heat's grip on Bokuto, he was always excited to play against Kuroo. The two had been buddies since their first match in their freshmen years, both butting heads as the captains but Kuroo giving up his coveted ace position to Yamamoto that year meant Bokuto was always a little more full of himself whenever they faced off. It was made somewhat worse by the setters on both teams not being very outspoken.

It was obvious that day that there was something off, usually Akaashi was accurate with his tosses and would give Bokuto a steady supply of spiking opportunities - especially against the likes of Kuroo - but it became obvious he was trying not to even acknowledge the other's presence as he tossed to the other spikers whenever possible. Bokuto tried to shrug it off, he had faith in Akaashi's strategies and thought maybe he was testing a new one that involved him conserving his energy until the final quarter. However this started to cause a very different problem.

Kuroo sensed it first, the tell-tell scent that was an omega's heat. He knew the make-up of Nekoma and who would probably act first if given half a chance, he also knew about Bokuto's distaste for alphas that tried to force themselves on him. He called for a time-out, he had a hunch Bokuto's lack of spiking had meant his body wasn't exerting enough energy to hold off the heat.

"What's up?" Bokuto asked through the net as Kuroo sent Yaku and Yamamoto to get water - the only two alphas that would be an issue that day if they caught on.

"You." Kuroo stated. "You're in heat bro, you're gonna drive those two crazy if you don't do something about it."

Bokuto snorted, it wasn't that bad yet was it? Sure he felt a little more highly strung since the start of the match but that could've been down to Akaashi's strange behaviour. Yeah his legs were feeling a bit unsteady but that could've been fatigue. He knew what his heat felt like and this wasn't it, not yet anyway.

"Bo, you know I don't think any less of you for it, but you know as well as I do what some alphas will do." Kuroo dropped his voice so only Bokuto could hear him. "And I don't want to have to do anything drastic in front of either of our teams."

"I ran out of suppressants." Bokuto hissed, getting a little riled up as the pause in play drew on. "Even if I took them now, they wouldn't work fast enough."

Kuroo nodded slowly, he could tell Bokuto to go home but that would open up a whole new argument. "Okay, well I got your back then. If any of them try anything then I'll intervene."

Bokuto smiled. "Cheers bro."

"Don't mention it, it's what bros are for."

"When you two are done..." Kenma uttered, Kuroo shot him a mocked hurt expression before declaring the game back on.

Akaashi had been struggling, that much was obvious, but where most of his team thought he was sick, he was actually having a different problem. He had thought his cycle wasn't meant to arrive for another month, but as soon as he walked into practice that day he knew he was doomed. The smell of an unmated omega in heat wasn't going away and he could feel his own body starting to rouse from its slumber. So far he had managed to keep himself under control through willpower and staying as far away from Bokuto as humanly possible, but he was starting to give in to temptation.

And it wasn't helping that Bokuto was being stubborn.

He was pretty sure Kuroo had picked up on him being a new alpha, the way the captain kept eyeing him with caution said it all. It wasn't that Kuroo felt threatened, it was that he was watching to see if he made a move on the captain. Akaashi wasn't that stupid, or aggressive. He hadn't mated with anyone yet and only experienced his first full cycle three months previously, he didn't really want it to change who he was as a person so he was biding his time until he found a favourable person to bond with. Currently, that person was Bokuto.

He relented, tossing more to Bokuto once the break was over, the ace was more than happy to start spiking and for two entire quarters it paid off; both of them seemed to be back on form as they functioned as the duo they were meant to. When Akaashi and Kuroo came face to face at the net, he panicked. Usually he stayed clear of the larger alphas, of course in a game like volleyball he was used to them being in his face however at that particular moment in time, Akaashi's subdued rut was fuelling his instincts.

And Kuroo felt it.

"Careful." The captain warned under his breath. "He may not be bonded with anyone, but that doesn't mean he's fair game."

"He should make his own mind up." Akaashi replied, trying to keep his voice even.

"And who are you to say that huh? No offence Akaashi, but I don't think you understand the complexity of his situation."

"He hasn't exactly been forthcoming with information."

Kuroo chuckled. "Because he sees you as his kouhai, not a potential mate."

Akaashi knew that, he knew that since Bokuto found out he was an alpha he had been seen as more of an underclassman than an alpha. In a way that was what he wanted, to be valued more for his skills on court than his assignment. However now he wanted his senpai to notice his other qualities, even if they were more lust-filled than the rest.

"I know that." He uttered. "That doesn't mean I can't change that."

Kuroo could see the fire in Akaashi, the defiance that every alpha had about then when they were in that mindset. Out of all those who had tried to get with Bokuto, he seemed like the only one who would attempt to understand the requirements. For that, he was prepared to back down, he'd apologise later if it all went wrong but at the rate Bokuto was going; he wouldn't be able to last forever without a mate.

"My advice; don't force him. You don't conquer Bokuto, you meet him on his level."

The setter raised an eyebrow, the conversation derailed by Lev serving. The final quarter was a bit of a blur as Bokuto's adrenaline faded and made way for a more desperate source of energy. Akaashi was sweating more than normal as he willed his body to cooperate for just a few more minutes, he could talk to Bokuto after the match and come to some agreement surely.

Nekoma managed to win by a mere point, though the entire Fukurodani team knew exactly what was going on by now. Akaashi's gaze immediately fell on the panting form of Bokuto as the final whistle blew. Konoha stepped between them to break his line of sight, the third year wasn't about to let the new setter get too ahead of himself too quickly.

"Wait until they're gone at least." He whispered, glancing over his shoulder. "I personally wouldn't recommend doing anything though."

"I'm not like the rest of them." Akaashi stated. "I won't do it without his consent."

That seemed enough to ease the other's worries. Nekoma were starting to get wise to the situation too until Kuroo told them all to leave ahead of him, he nodded at Akaashi before approaching Bokuto and patting his shoulder.

"You know, your setter is an alpha." He remarked quietly.

"I know." Bokuto grunted, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "He's not that dominant though--"

"Isn't that what you want though? An alpha who won't push you around but will treat you as an equal?" Kuroo was starting to struggle resisting temptation himself as he draped an arm around Bokuto's shoulders. "Just talk to him, tell him you don't want a quick fuck but someone who'll--"

"I'm in heat you moron, you think I can have a conversation with him like this?" Bokuto cut in, his chest felt like it was on fire and he forgot how much heats screwed with his mind.

Kuroo inhaled heavily, letting out a sigh through gritted teeth. "Look, if you don't then he won't make a move and you'll have to get home without getting jumped. I'm not saying just let him fuck you and move on, I think he'll be more than understanding of your preferences."

Bokuto could see what Kuroo was saying, it didn't make it any easier to stomach. He hardly knew Akaashi beyond club activities but he knew enough to admire the younger male for both his looks and his strategic play-style. If Akaashi heard him out about his wishes then maybe they could build something between them.

"Okay." Bokuto sighed.

"Let me know how it goes." Kuroo hummed before ruffling the other's hair and pulling away. He shook hands with the rest of the team on his way out, winking at Akaashi as he passed. In the time it took Akaashi to process what had happened, Bokuto had retreated to the showers.

The setter already knew that his team-mates were fully expecting him to pursue the captain, he didn't want to seem too eager to try his luck though. He knew of Bokuto’s history with more assertive alphas and didn't particularly feel like joining that list. Taking a drink of water and trying to quell his nerves, he started towards the showers. His rut was biting at him now, he could smell the sweet scent of the other even outside the door, his pulse had quickened along with his breathing as he pushed open the door. There was a hazy mist in the tiled room, the showers must've been running hot for that amount of steam to have generated in such short space of time. Rounding the corner, his eyes fixed on the sculpted back of his captain, muscles shifted under skin as Bokuto's heavy breathing bounced off the walls, water trickled down over tips and bumps of the other's body. Akaashi couldn't stop the audible growl escape him.

"Hm? Oh Akaashi." Bokuto's voice was strained as he glanced over his shoulder, eyes slightly glazed as he drank in the smaller male's gaze on him. "Like what you see?"

The sway of defined hips was nearly the breaking point for Akaashi, he cleared his throat as his eyes roved over the roundness of the other's ass. He was definitely done for.

"Whether I do or not is irrelevant. I'm not going to jump you." He managed to utter. "But you really shouldn't push yourself to play through your heat."

Bokuto hummed, still looking at Akaashi over his shoulder. He could see the desire in the other's eyes, the dusting of blush on ivory cheeks and the subtle clenching and unclenching of his jaw. He found it both cute and hot at the same time.

"What kind of captain would I be if I took a day off for something so...mundane?"

Akaashi snorted. "You had every right to take the day off, you need to take care of yourself Bokuto-san."

"...you could take care of me."

Akaashi was about to take that as consent, but Kuroo's words of advice came into his mind before he did. "Bokuto-san, I know you don't just let any alpha court you."

"True." Bokuto glanced away from him, resting his forehead on the tiled wall as water sprayed onto his back. "But I'm running out of options."

Akaashi took a step closer, aching to be fully pressed up against the other but not wanting to push his luck. "How so?"

Bokuto let out a small whimper, followed by a sigh. "There aren't many alphas who don't just see me as a trophy, am I to think you're any different? I can smell it on you, you're in rut now and--"

"You're not a trophy. You're Bokuto Koutarou, captain and ace of the Fukurodani Volleyball team. You're an energetic and over-dramatic individual who drives me and the rest of the team crazy with your mood-swings but we love you anyway. You're always driving us to improve our skills, to be a better team, and always leading by example. You played an entire practice match through your heat despite Kuroo probably trying to tell you to go home." Akaashi stated before Bokuto could continue. "You're more than an omega, at least to me."

There was a pause, Bokuto slowly turned to look over his shoulder again, Akaashi was looking more dishevelled having been caught by the spray of the shower, but that just made him seem all the more attractive. "Y-You mean that?" He asked quietly. "You're not just saying that because I'm stood here naked in front of you in heat--"

"I mean it Bokuto-san." Akaashi nodded, smiling even if he was getting uncomfortable in his damp clothes. "I've only ever seen you as my captain and friend, never just as an omega."

Bokuto's shoulders trembled slightly, he had to splay a hand on the tiled wall to stop himself doubling over from the intensity of the heat. "A-And you...you don't just want this to be a one-off?"

Akaashi swallowed, to be bonded with Bokuto would be a roller-coaster ride for the rest of his life, but it would by no means be an unpleasant experience. "If that's your way of asking if I would be opposed to bonding with you then...no, I'm not opposed at all."

"You'd want to be my mate, even though I’m stubborn and--"

Akaashi stepped closer, placing a hand between Bokuto's shoulders. He was pretty much fully drenched at this point but there were much more important things on his mind. "I'm not the dominant type Bokuto-san, the fact you're stubborn and outspoken is what drew me to you in the first place."

The captain let out a small whimper, panting as the simple contact with Akaashi drove him insane. Akaashi definitely took note of it and started drawing tender circles into his back, watching as Bokuto's shoulders lost all tension and he pressed back into his touch. He could feel the heat radiating off the older male.

"Okay...Akaashi...I--please." Bokuto's gaze fixed on Akaashi's, golden eyes seeking comfort and trust. "Take care of me..."

Akaashi nodded. "As you wish."

He gently took hold of Bokuto’s arm, tugging him to turn around and pushed him back against the wall. Wide eyes lit up as the setter caged him against the wall, hands framing his head as he closed the gap between them, not quite kissing Bokuto's lips as he rested his forehead against the ace's.

"I'll save our first kiss for another time." He breathed, blush on his cheeks as he pressed his lips to Bokuto's cheek. "If that's okay with you."

Bokuto nodded, eyes lidded as his hands tugged on Akaashi's drenched shirt. "Please...please Akaashi..."

"Keiji." Akaashi corrected, moving to nuzzle Bokuto's neck where his scent was strongest. He teasingly bit on tender skin as he started giving into desires that had been subdued for nearly an hour. "Call me Keiji."

It was a strange feeling for Bokuto, having been chased by many for the last two years who thought that aggressive passes would secure their role in his life as alpha, to have such a soft spoken male in front of him being patient and even considerate of him. He trusted Akaashi to be there for him when the heat passed, to care for him out of kindness rather than guilt. He felt like he could relax, he could drop his guard finally and be happy.

Akaashi pulled away, stripping off his shirt and tossing it over his shoulder in almost one movement. Bokuto's lidded eyes took in the smaller frame of the other with flushed cheeks, he hadn't really _looked_ at Akaashi in this way before; the much more subtle toned muscles of the setter stood out to him as his practice shorts clung to his prominent hips. He was a work of art in Bokuto's eyes and he was pretty sure that wasn't anything to do with the alpha scent that accompanied him. Lips were back on Bokuto's skin again, this time his collarbone as deft fingers trailed down his chest, feather-light touches driving him insane.

"Oh by the way..." Akaashi hummed, pecking Bokuto's cheek before his hot breath tickled the ace's earlobe. "I'm a bit of a tease."

"I-I noticed." Bokuto whined, his entire body was on fire as Akaashi's touches left frayed nerves everywhere he went. He was already on the edge of begging for the other to bend him over and make him see stars and Akaashi hadn't even fully stripped yet. Maybe it was the fact he'd gone two entire years of cycles without an alpha's knot, or maybe it was just that he had finally found the one who was on his wavelength.

"I hope that's not a problem Koutarou." Akaashi's voice was low and silky smooth, it made Bokuto's knees go weak and he slipped down the tiled wall a little before regaining his footing. He didn't want to think about how long the shower had been running but Akaashi looked god damn hot with water droplets falling from his hair and running down his torso.

"No..." He breathed. "But I may not be able to stay standing."

Akaashi smirked, peppering heated skin with kisses and teasing bites. His fingers had been skimming over the ace's belly until that point, drawing circles and gently running his fingernails over the sensitive skin. He regained eye contact with Bokuto, watching the glazed golden eyes as his fingers slowly edged further down and circled the base of Bokuto's cock. The ace couldn't break eye contact with the setter, not with the hungry look on his face and fire in his eyes as he heard the moan escape Bokuto's lips at the intimate contact.

"K-Keiji that's..." He whimpered, hips bucking on impulse as Akaashi retreated again.

"I know that's not where you want me," The other murmured, kissing the corner of Bokuto's mouth. "but you make such lovely noises _senpai_."

In any other circumstance, Bokuto would've brushed off the term with a shrug. In that circumstance however, he whimpered and tried to return the kiss to Akaashi. The setter hummed in amusement as he turned away and let his fingers return to give the ace's cock more attention. The walls of the showers served as a way for Bokuto to hear his own desperate noises and Akaashi's small hums of approval, the steam made his already hazy vision worse but when all he needed to see was Akaashi, it wasn't a big deal.

"Keiji...I...please." He gasped into the setter's neck, he was both on the edge of coming undone because of Akaashi's hand as well as getting more and more desperate for attention in other places.

"Hmm? What is it Koutarou?" Akaashi's voice rumbled from his throat, his free hand going to run fingers through Bokuto's damp, flat hair. "Do you need a breather?"

"I-I need you."

For a moment the setter seemed to consider it, then he got a better idea. "Turn around, keep a wide stance." He murmured.

Bokuto nodded, bracing himself against the tiled wall and widening his stance. He thought Akaashi agreed to it far too easily for a teaser. He found out why when he felt fingertips gently rubbing his sensitive slick hole. The shower was turned off in the interest of saving water, meaning every sound Bokuto made was no longer covered by the sound of running water. He tried to bite on his lip to muffle some of the whimpers, but even that wasn't enough when Akaashi pressed a finger past the tight ring of muscle.

"F-Fuck please Keiji--" He moaned, even just having a finger inside of him felt so good after all the cycles of pills and his own attempts.

Akaashi hummed, pressing himself against Bokuto's back as he gently curled his finger, the ace was tight but the build-up of slick had made his finger's entrance easy enough. He kissed the other's shoulder, biting teasingly as Bokuto moaned louder as the combined sensations sent his head spinning. If the alpha listened intently enough, he could hear the subtle slick sound of his finger thrusting in and out. He worked a second finger inside of Bokuto, wrapping his free hand around the other's torso and lightly digging his nails into his chest.

"How do you feel Koutarou?" He asked, thrusting his fingers in a little deeper and being rewarded with a high-pitched mewl as he brushed a bundle of nerves inside the ace. His gaze flickered down at the floor and he felt his self-control waver. "...did you really just cum from my fingers?"

"Nng...Keiji..." Bokuto's voice was raspy already, his shoulders trembling and breath coming out in ragged pants.

"Damn Koutarou, you're so hot..." Akaashi growled, biting on Bokuto's earlobe as he started withdrawing his fingers. "You have any idea how crazy you drove me today? I could smell you the entire god damn match and I had to remind myself that you're my _senpai_ and I...you're just perfect..."

Bokuto whined, pressing back against the tips of Akaashi's finger just before they left him. "S-So are you Keiji..."

"Shh..." Akaashi murmured. "This is about you today...we can talk about me another day."

He left another light bite to Bokuto's shoulder before pulling away, he could see all of the ace's muscles trembling with the heat and anticipation of what was to come. He really did think Bokuto was a work of art as he ran his fingers down the other's spine, dropping to his knees and biting his lip as he splayed his hands on Bokuto's asscheeks.

"What...Keiji..." Bokuto sounded very out of it as Akaashi eyed the slick hole that was presented to him.

The setter didn't say anything as he leaned forward and lapped at the slickness. Bokuto gasped loudly, a broken moan bouncing off the walls as Akaashi continued completely unfazed. He took to teasingly poking his tongue in where his fingers had previously been, drawing more desperate moans from the ace. Much like his scent, Bokuto's slick tasted sweet on Akaashi's tongue.

"Keiji--fuck please I-I can't..." Bokuto whimpered, pressing back against the wet and warm tongue inside of him, feeling the other's hot breath against his skin just adding to the overwhelming sensations. He was still riding his high from his orgasm as Akaashi relentlessly teased him, body so highly-strung he was pretty sure he would snap at any moment.

When he stood up, Akaashi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His self-control was dwindling as he nuzzled Bokuto’s neck, debating how to even go about finally fucking him. He could do it in the position they were in currently but if Bokuto’s knees gave out then that could cause problems. there was a bench they could use but he wasn't sure whether to have Bokuto on his knees or not.

"How do you want it Koutarou?" He hummed.

Bokuto whined, needy and high-pitched as the simple caress of Akaashi's breath on his neck sent a shiver down his spine. The heat clouding his mind as he started thinking of only one thing; the alpha's knot stretching him open and filling him up. The setter's eyes were heated, a primal hunger in their depths as Akaashi's fingertips dipped in and out of him repeatedly to keep him on edge.

"Do you...want to ride me?" Akaashi provided, letting his voice lower in tone as he breathed in the other's ear. "Do you want to ride my cock until I fill you up?"

The very mental image made Bokuto's own cock twitch, he clenched around Akaashi's fingertips as a hushed moan left him. He felt Akaashi smirk against his neck yet the setter didn't move, he wanted verbal confirmation.

"Well?"

"Nng y-yes, yes." Bokuto sighed. "Please let me ride you Keiji--"

Akaashi kissed the hollow of Bokuto's neck, drawing him back against his chest as his fingers finally left the other's ass. He found the ace's hands and linked their fingers together, and leading him towards the bench. Bokuto’s eyes were on him as he finally ridded himself of his shorts, his cock already feeling hard and heavy, leaking beads of cum with the amount of teasing leading up to that moment. As Akaashi sat on the bench - back resting against the cool tiled wall - Bokuto nearly pounced on him, he wanted to taste the setter's mouth, to swallow gasps and growls that rumbled from his throat even if they hadn't kissed before.

"Come here then." Akaashi raised an eyebrow, tugging on Bokuto's hands.

Having the larger male straddling his lap was something he could get used to as he trailed his hands up toned thighs; usually they were covered up by the other's knee-pads but that day Akaashi could run his fingers all over them, squeeze them, drag his nails up them until he was gripping the round asscheeks of his captain. He took great delight in making Bokuto shiver and whimper in response to his different actions, watching the blush rising on the ace's cheeks and creeping down his neck. He even dared to lean forward and _lick_ at Bokuto's abs to get another high-pitched whine from him.

"K-Keiji." Bokuto moaned, leaning forward bracing his hands on the wall so he didn't fall against Akaashi just yet. He was holding himself above Akaashi's lap, just waiting for the setter to take more control. He wanted Akaashi to ruin him, to claim him, to make him see stars.

"I can't get enough of looking at you Koutarou..." Akaashi breathed, spreading Bokuto's asscheeks and squeezing them. "God you smell amazing too..."

Their gazes met, Bokuto squirmed in Akaashi's hold; hands coming to rest on the alpha's shoulders. "Please...please Keiji."

"Slowly, let me do all the work for now." Akaashi purred, guiding Bokuto lower down so the head of his cock kissed his entrance, letting out a slight whimper at the slickness already rubbing against him. "Fuck you're so hot Koutarou."

Bokuto was nearly tearful as Akaashi's cock teased him, his fingers dug into the setter's shoulders as he rocked his hips back and forth. Slowly Akaashi guided him further down, biting on his lower lip as he felt Bokuto's tight heat clenching around him. The ace's thighs quivered as he was stretched further, throwing his head back as Akaashi started rocking his hips up in slow, shallow thrusts. Moans and grasps from the ace bounced off the walls, it wasn't really that surprising that Bokuto was _loud_ when it came to sex, but it still spurred Akaashi on to get more noises out of him.

He ran a hand up Bokuto's back, grabbing a fistful of his hair and keeping him still as he drove a deeper thrust up into the ace. He was starting to find the other's heat addicting, he wanted more and he wanted it now. Instead of taking complete control however, he decided to get Bokuto to do the work now.

"Ride me Koutarou." He growled, releasing his grip on Bokuto’s hair and dragging his nails down Bokuto’s spine agonisingly slowly. "You want my knot so badly, work for it."

It made the captain whimper, biting on his lip before sinking further down on Akaashi's cock. His eyes slipped shut in bliss as he felt the desire to be filled be fulfilled. Akaashi slowly rocked his hips in encouragement and kept his gaze fixed on Bokuto’s face. As he accommodated Akaashi's size, Bokuto increased his pace, letting out moans without shame as he took more of the other's length. He started rolling his hips to try and prompt the alpha's knot to form, bouncing more frantically and pleading between moans.

"You're doing so well..." Akaashi murmured, feeling the beginning of his knot as Bokuto continued bouncing and moaning. "Fuck I wanna fill you up so much."

"Please, please fill me...K-Keiji please--" Bokuto begged, leaning forward and burying his face in the other's neck, a hand leaving Akaashi's shoulder and running through his hair. "P-Please."

Akaashi chuckled through his pants, building up a sweat as he tried to meet Bokuto’s frantic pace. He kissed Bokuto's neck and angled his thrust slightly, Bokuto’s entire body jolted as he practically howled, Akaashi's breath was stolen as he felt the ace clench around him, prompting his knot to swell and catch on his rim. The alpha's hands flew to Bokuto's hips to stop him moving so much - his grip sure to leave shadows - letting the ace rock gently in his lap, milking him for all he had as he filled his tight channel. Bokuto’s mind was like static, he couldn't hear or think as he moved slowly to ride out his second orgasm of the day. The air had been sucked from his lungs as he came, the sheen of sweat on his back testament to his exhaustion and the heat rolling off him.

"God that was amazing..." Akaashi whispered, kissing the tender point of Bokuto's neck. He tried not to grimace at the mess of cum between them from the ace's orgasm. He winced as he felt himself shifting inside of the other, the angle that Bokuto had settled in wasn't the most comfortable.

"K-Knot..." Bokuto whined, body still trembling from aftershocks. "Alpha..." He felt a hazy warmth washing over him, a sense of ease joining it as Akaashi's lips ghosted over his shoulder and fingertips trailing over his trembling thighs. "Keiji?"

"Hmm?"

"A-Are you my mate now?"

Akaashi found it incredibly doubtful that Bokuto didn't know about claiming marks, but he did remember that this was the first time Bokuto had experienced a knot, with both of them still basking in euphoria it didn't surprise him to be asked a mundane question like that. "No...I need to claim you first."

Bokuto squirmed, feeling full as he pulled back and looked at Akaashi with lidded eyes. "Can you..."

Akaashi didn't need asking twice, he nuzzled Bokuto's sweaty neck, inhaling his scent deeply as he pressed his lips tenderly to heated skin. His kisses got more sloppy, grazing his teeth and feeling the other shiver at his touch. He rocked his hips gently, pressing against Bokuto's sweet spot before biting harder on his neck. A weak moan left the omega as he felt overstimulated by all the movement.

"Mine." He growled quietly, licking at the mark before pulling back and smiling at Bokuto. "Do you want to give me one?"

"But...alphas don't always have one?" Bokuto squeaked, voice horse. "Not on display anyway..."

"Yeah but...neither of us are conventional are we? And we're equals right?"

Bokuto's eyes widened, a soft smile spreading across his face before he ducked his head to Akaashi's neck, mimicking the alpha's actions but in a quicker fashion. Akaashi hissed slightly as he felt Bokuto bite down, bucking his hips up in reflex and making Bokuto moan at the shift between them. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto and pulled him into his embrace.

"Mine..." Bokuto breathed, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Yes...all yours." Akaashi echoed, sensing that his knot would soon deflate. "Do you want me to come home with you...to stay with you?"

Bokuto nodded, he didn't want to be apart from Akaashi now that he had him. He wanted to just curl up with Akaashi and feel complete, to fall asleep in the other's arms without a fear in the world. The setter returned to drawing circles on Bokuto's back as the captain lay in his arms, he managed to reach behind himself and turn the shower on, light warm spray falling on them and starting to clean away the drying sweat

"Thank you..." Bokuto hummed after a while.

"No need to thank me Koutarou." Akaashi replied, running his fingers through damp hair as he pressed light kisses to Bokuto's cheeks.

"You treat me like a friend...not just an omega..." Bokuto's mind was still hazy as they remained connected, he knew he'd feel so empty once Akaashi pulled out and almost wanted to stay like that forever.

"Yeah, that's because I don't see you as just an omega...I told you this already." Akaashi replied, trying not to come across as annoyed. He gently coaxed Bokuto to support his own weight, pulling out with a slightly strained moan. "...we should probably--"

"No...not yet." Bokuto whined, nuzzling Akaashi's neck.

Akaashi couldn't help but smile at the affection, he continued holding Bokuto and pressing light kisses to his cheeks and temple. The shower was going to run out of hot water at this rate and he wanted to at least _try_ to wash the smell of heat sex off them.

"We can always rescent each other at home..." He murmured in Bokuto's ear. "All night long..."

It got Bokuto's attention, the ace sat upright despite the hiss of discomfort and gave Akaashi a mischievous grin. "Ohoho? But my heat is over Keiji."

"I never said it had to be heat driven." Akaashi replied with a slight smirk. "I just want to get to know you better, _senpai_."

It took them very few minutes to go from being in a post-sex haze to ready to leave the gym, Bokuto's hand squeezing Akaashi's as soon as the setter tugged on his jacket. The rest of the team were nowhere to be found, obviously they just left and expected everything to work out on its own, which it did. Bokuto was eager to let Akaashi stay the night, offering to order his favourite take out so they could just watch movies in his bed all night. The setter humoured him, letting the ace snuggle up to him under the covers and wrapping an arm around broad shoulders with all eyes trained on the screen.

It wasn't as if things were drastically different between them; Bokuto was content as Akaashi's fingertips drew circles on his shoulder and rested his chin upon ruffled grey hair. the ace nuzzled the other's neck and listened more to the steady heartbeat than to the movie on TV, feeling his eyes slipping shut little by little. Occasionally they traded light kisses and amused glances, but it wasn't really _that_ different to before.

Soft snores made Akaashi smile, fishing the remote from between the blankets and shutting off the TV before shuffling a bit so he was laying more comfortably in Bokuto's bed. The captain's scent was definitely addicting to him as he lay there in the dark with Bokuto, but beyond the physical attraction there was something more, it was just a small flame at the moment but over time he was confident that it would fan into an inferno to be reckoned with. For he didn't see himself as the dominant force and Bokuto the submissive, no he saw them as a duo who would make the world stop and stare in awe.

One of the top five aces in Tokyo and his setter, bounded by their love for volleyball and each other, even if the latter wasn't obvious yet.

 


End file.
